dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario vs King Dedede
Wario vs King Dedede is another DBX by Uk Kook. Intro No rules Just Bloodshed DBX! Fight Wario was Driving his Bike towards Dedede's Castle to steal Dedede's riches. Wario hops off his bike and enters the Castle. Wario: I'mm a gonna be rich Wahahahaha. Wario beats up Dedede's Goons and Just when He's about to enter the Stash, a Giant THUMP is heard behind him. Wario turns around and sees it's the massive penguin King Dedede. Dedede: What are you doing here you Little troll man. Wario: I'm here to steal your gold Now buzz off you dumb Penguin. Dedede: Not if I have anything To say about it. Here we go! Wario Shoulder Charges at Dedede who dodges and smacks Wario with his Hammer causing Wario to get launched forward. Dedede chuckles and throws Waddle Dees at Wario who knocks them back with his fists. Dedede: This will be easy. Wario then leaps at Dedede who swings his Hammer but Wario grabs the Hammer and Throws Dedede into the ground and Butt Smashes Him causing Dedede to howl in pain. Wario then grabs Dedede's legs and swings him 'round And 'round before throwing him Into a wall causing it to break. Dedede gets up angry and rushes at Wario and Slide Tackles him causing Wario to fall back. Dedede then Pulls out a Gordo and punts it at Wario who dodges and Charges at Dedede who readies his Jet Hammer and hits Wario but Wario leaps over it and kicks Dedede in the back causing Dedede to stumble forward. Dedede: No more Playing around I will destroy you. Dedede then inhales Wario and spits him out Causing Wario to hit Dedede's throne. Wario gets off the throne and pulls out his bike. Wario: I'm gonna turn You into roadkill! Wario then drives Full speed at the King who leaps over the Bike. Wario then turns around the bike and drives at Dedede again who Gets hit this time and They both fly through the Wall into a hallway. Dedede gets up first before Wario Does. He grabs Wario Tosses him in the air and Hits him with his Hammer causing Wario to fly forward. King Dedede then rushes at Wario and smacks Him in the face with his Hammer multiple times before knocking him upward with a upward Hammer swing. Wario flies through the ceiling and Lands on the top of Dedede's Castle. Dedede goes after him and Attempts to surprise attack Him but Wario farts on Dedede's face causing Dedede to trip. Wario: My turn. Wario puts Dedede in his mouth and starts Chomping on him but Dedede breaks free and Knocks Wario back with a well Timed Hammer swing. He then puts on a Mask and pulls out a Iron Hammer causing Wario To yelp. Wario: Uh oh. Masked Dedede then shoots a Missile at Wario who eats it Causing Wario to feel sick in his stomach. Dedede then takes the Opportunity and charges at Wario. Wario starts Farting as the Missile was hurting his stomach. Just Then Dedede grabbed Wario and Punted him with his Hammer off the roof causing Wario to fall to his death. Dedede takes off his mask and Laughes. Dedede: Hah that'll teach that No good scumbag a Lesson. DBX Category:Uk Kook Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Mario VS Kirby Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights